kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 104
This is the one-hundredth-fourth chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary After finding out that Ragdoll is an actress. She bring Hasuki to the theater where she will be pick up by her friends. During the meantime, Hasuki observes Ragdoll's performance. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Ragdoll Persia ( ) Plot Ragdoll apologizes to Hasuki for hiding the fact she’s an actress since it's embarrassing to say it herself. Hasuki says it’s okay. The manager said that she told the actress that they have a full rehearsal today and asks what she was thinking showing this touwan kid throughout the West. Ragdoll responds they don't need to worry about that as they barely made it. Her manager angrily states that is because she tried to find her all over the West and that she didn't pick up her phone. Ragdoll asks Hasuki if she has called the hotel, which the touwan answers positively and thanks her for lending her phone. Her friends told her to stay in the theater until they get here. The actress suggests Hasuki watch the trial performance. The student replies that she is here just to borrow her phone. Ragdoll’s manager asks why she would go that far for a Touwan. She explains that she looks like a knight and an amazing girl. As well as if maybe a new actress will be born one day. Hasuki said she never thought of that before and wasn’t aiming to be one. Ragdoll then asks what other aspirations she has. Hasuki realizes she doesn’t have one. All the thing she was doing was to get Inuzuka’s attention and didn't think about herself. She doesn't even know what she wants or can do. She has nothing. Hasuki then asks if she can still watch which Ragdoll happily said she can. Ragdoll will be getting ready, so Ragdoll’s manager brings Hasuki to the audience seat. Hasuki looks at the artists and finds them to be weirdos. When the rehearsal starts, Hasuki is amazed by Ragdoll and the performing. After the musical, she is moved in tears, commenting it was amazing and she can't believe that it could be this moving. At first, she was worried because there were weird people, but once it began, it drew her in. The gorgeous stage, props, and acts were making everyone shining through themselves, and that’s what Hasuki enjoyed the most. Ragdoll then suggests her to be an actress herself. However, Hasuki says there is no way she can do that because she has never studied about acting before. Ragdoll replies that it doesn’t matter as she became one by getting scouted. When she first performed on TV, she looks like a completely different person. It was so entertaining. She acted in movie after movie, then she is drawn into this world of acting. That’s why it’s great to give it a try. The manager called out to Hasuki, saying someone is already here to pick her up. Ragdoll then gives Hasuki a free ticket to watch a private viewing on the day before the official debut and insists on her to come. It will be the day after tomorrow in the morning, which is the time the Black Doggy promises to hang out with Inuzuka. Ragdoll then says goodbye to her black knight. The one who comes to pick up Hasuki is Inuzuka, surprising her. The headmistress is exhausted after trying to find Hasuki all day, so he takes her place. After the girl explains the situation when she is lost, she points to the poster with Ragdoll in it. Once Inuzuka takes a look, he realizes she is Persia’s mother and is shocked when he learns that she is an actress. It startles Hasuki when she realizes the resemblance and feels weird for being attracted to Persia’s mother. Hasuki got invited to a performance in two days by Ragdoll, but that’s the day where they were supposed to go out together around the town. Hasuki wants to go watch the show because she’s thinking about trying to become an actress. Inuzuka is surprised but will entirely give her his support. Hasuki asks why he’s happy for her, and he answers that Hasuki always thinks about others before herself. Inuzuka then tells her she doesn’t need to worry about the promise and can go to the play, and there’s many memorable trips they can go on together. However, Hasuki says it's fine as she already has made a wonderful memory because Inuzuka giving her his support is enough for her to make her completely happy. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga